True At First Sight
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade West and Tori Vega won an unexpected page in the Hollywood Arts Yearbook
_**Title: True At First Sight.**_

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Synopsis: Jade West and Tori Vega won an unexpected page in the Hollywood Arts Yearbook.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, simple as that, if I did then Jori would be canon.**_

 _ **Author note: Ah yes, yet another Jori story, it's like ideas are born every second when it comes to these two, not that I'm complaining and neither are you, right?"**_

 ** _Well I won't bore you with details, just enjoy my newest piece of work._**

* * *

It was another " _normal_ " day at Hollywood Arts in the relative sense of the word, students were dancing in the hallways, while others were getting their newly printed yearbooks from the many booths across the school.

Of course the students who already _had_ theirs were already signing their best wishes hoping for a wicked summer before their senior year.

Two students in particular were having a discussion in front of the keyboard decorated locker.

One of them looked down on his Yearbook with wide eyes, slacked jaw and sweat going down his face.

"Rob, you are so _dead_ "

""Don't you think I _**know**_ that?!" The geeky teenager sputtered in fear "This is why I need help!"

"Chiz, I see where this is going, no way Jose"

"Come on Andre!"

"Leave me out of this mess" The musician hissed "There isn't enough money in the world you can bribe me with for me to get involved, once _they_ see what's in this" Andre pointed to the yearbook "There's going to be a hell of a lot of corpses lying around the school!"

"Now, you're exaggerating"

"Oh, am I?" Andre asked "Jade once threatened to kill me with _toilet paper_ , I don't doubt she could find a way to do something much, _**much**_ worse with any other bathroom utensils"

"What if I give your grandma a ride to her special doctor whenever she's bothering you?"

Here his friend actually considered the proposition for a minute before ultimately giving him a determined "No"

"Come on!" The scrawny teen bellowed, the desperation getting to him "I'll clean your car for the rest of the year! I'll get you any pear-pod you want! You want me to kiss you feet?! **_I'll kiss your feet_**!"

" _Dude_ , have some dignity"

"I think that went out the window the moment he was born" Rex sneered.

"Rex!"

"You know that's true" The puppet said with a shake of his wooden head "For Pete's sake Rob, In the months leading to your birth your parents thought you were going to be a _girl,_ which of course lead to you wearing all the _**girly**_ clothes they bought for about a year.

" _ **Rex**_!" Robbie squeaked, mortified that his confidant spilled the beans "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"And you promised we would go to Northridge to go se some babes" He countered "Sucks to be lied to doesn't it?"

"Dude" Andre said with distaste "Just how much did your parents screwed you over"

Robbie lowered his head in shame "Many"

"So here's my suggestion" The puppet said maliciously, "Once Jade sees what's inside the yearbook she'll kill you, maybe then you'll get to see a pretty girl come near you before you die"

The dark skin teen frowned "In all seriousness Rob, didn't you check the votes before you started working on the yearbook, you were the editor!"

"Well I'm obligated to put all the winners!" He retorted exasperatedly "How was I to know that Jade and Tori actually won the..."

Robbie stopped talking, his eyes getting as big as dinner plates once he saw three girls entering the school, two if which were the main source of his worry.

Andre turned around, "Well Rob, here's your chance to lessen the blow, you can either accept the consequences like a man or run away like a mouse."

When there was no reply, the musician asked "Rob?"

He turned around just time to see his friend run as fast as his legs would carry him, only to trip on a backpack which of course made him land inside an open trash can, like a basketball through a hoop.

 _"My hero"_

"What happened to Robbie?"

Andre's train of thought was broken st the sound of Cat's curious voice, he turned around to notice said Redhead worriedly staring as her boyfriend unceremoniously landed on the trash can "I'm gonna go help him!"

She did just that by skipping away, unaware that the girl just left the musician alone with a monumental task, since he just noticed that the other two girls had been behind Cat.

Jade was indifferent to the people around her, if anything she was impatient to even be in the same place as them.

"I can't believe how many idiots bought those things" Jade said disgustedly as she watched several students walking by with their noses in their yearbooks. "What a waste of money"

"Hey I bought you one!" Tori protested "So you didn't waste any cash on it"

Andre took a step back "You... Bought one?"

"Two actually" She said with a smile, Tori took the opportunity to get both yearbooks out of her bag "Here's mine!" She said happily, and here's yours Jade"

The Goth glared at the offending object, hoping it would spontaneously combust "For the last time _Vega_ , I don't want it"

"Why not?" The Brunette asked with a huff "Don't you want to look back fondly when you're a famous writer or something?"

"Yeah, because I _so_ want to look back at the stupid faces of the people I barely tolerated, the teachers who stifled my creativity and let's not forget the happy go lucky girl who still think we can be friends" Jade said with heavy sarcasm, all the while doing the impression of the voice she uses to mock the half-Latina.

Tori narrowed her eyes "For the last time, I _**don't**_ talk like that!"

The pale teen only replied with a coy smirk, clearly enjoying getting under the younger girl's skin.

"Ugh, you know what? Go ahead, you can be a gank all you want but you won't ruin this day for me"

"Um Tori?"

"Yeah Andre?"

"Have you... Have you _opened_ your Yearbook yet?"

She shook her head "Not yet, why? You want to sign my Yearbook?" Tori asked with an oblivious smile.

"Erm... Well _actually_..."

"Hey, Tori" one of the shruggers from her class said while passing by the trio. "Congratulations!... And... You _too_ Jade" he said the Goth's name a bit too fast, mostly because she scared him.

"Congratulations?" Tori frowned as her classmate ran to the end of the hall.

"Why in the hell did we just get congratulated?" Jade asked.

"I don't have the foggiest idea"

"Maybe that guy was just giving you a thumps up for getting the lead in the final play of the year?" Andre suggested lamely.

"If that's true then she shouldn't have congratulated Jade" The tanned girl pointed out "She didn't get role she wanted"

The Goth gave Tori a murderous glare "Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that _Vega_ "

Tori answered with a coy smile of her own "Anytime _West_ "

 _"Damn, Tor sure is growing a pair"_ The musician thought impressed _"Which is more than I can say for myself"_

"Hey you two, congrats on the big win!" another one of their classmates said, walking past them.

"Big win?" Jade repeated. "Did we enter a contest or something and nobody told us?"

"I don't think so" Tori said. "Maybe it's a new thing for students to congratulate each other near the end of the year?"

"Either that or some morons are trying to pull a fast one on you guys" Andre suggested yet again, sweat coming down his face as his anxiety grew more and more.

"As is, there's not a brave person in this school who would _dare_ to pull a fast on on me!"

"What about the time I crowned you prome queen and your _King_ took you in his ..."

"Finish that sentence and I swear it will be your _**last**_!"

"Don't antagonise her Tori" Andre pleaded "The last thing you want is to die on the last week of school"

"Don't you worry Dre" The brunette assured him pleasantly "Jade will never lay a hand on me"

"What makes you so sure of _**that**_ Vega?"

Before Tori could reply back a third classmate walked by "I knew you two would win, I don't there there were many people who would've voted _**against**_ you"

"This is getting weird"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, what the fuck is going on?" Jade demanded "Did the whole school took a drink of Sikowitz's coconuts stash and suddenly went Insane?!"

"There has to be a reason that would explain _why_ everyone keep saying that we won something"

"Yeah but _**what**_?"

All of the sudden a certain Redhead ran towards the two confused girls, squealing with extreme joy as she took both Jade and Tori in her arms to give them a double bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Cat chanted over and over "I'm so happy for you guys! I think it's great you two won and beat out Ariana and Justin, they're such meanies!"

"What are you talking about Cat?" Tori questioned, perplexed.

"1...2...3...4..."

The petite redhead quickly let go of her friends, not wanting to be on the bad end of Jade's hands.

"Wait... Don't you guys know?"

" _ **Know what**_?!" Jade and Tori bellowed at the same time.

Well you see..."

"Hey Cat!" Andre said, pointing at some random direction "What's that?"

"What's what?" The Redhead asked looking in all directions.

"Over there!" The boy said "Go look!"

"Ok!" Cat agreed happily "Unkown object here I come! Yay!"

"The sad thing is I _know_ , she took her special vitamins today" Jade said with a shake.

"I don't know what's weirder," Tori spoke. "The fact that Cat is now looking for who knows what or that she's the fourth person who came up to us and told us we won something."

"Come to think of it" Jade mused "She was about to tell us something _before_ Harris here used her short attention span against us"

"What? Andre said with a nervous chuckle. "Now that's just being paranoid, I think Cat is just being her normal happy self"

"Andre" Tori said knowingly, crossing her arms. "What' going on?"

He sighed in defeat. "Okay," he conceded. "Better you guys find out from me than from someone else, but before I tell you, you gotta promise you won't cause mayhem on the school"

"Why don't you just ask me to wear a pink tutu and dance around the dog track while painting my ass green?" Jade asked sarcastically.

Tori turned to face her "You had that dream too?"

"Tori, give Jade her yearbook, then turn to page 27" Andre said worriedly. "And then you'll know everything …"

The Goth snatched her book from the Latina's hand "Anything to find out what the hell is this about"

"I sure hope it's nothing too serious" Tori frowned as she and Jade opened their yearbooks. "Best of Hollywood Arts," she read. "Best Spirit, Cat Valentine, Best Musical Genius: Andre Harris, Best Hair: Beck Oliver, " _Of course_ " Jade though with disgust.

"Most Annoying: Trina Vega."

Tori looked at the Goth besides her "You somehow managed to intimidate someone to get that in the Yearbook didn't you?"

"I won't confirm nor deny that"

"Uh-Huh"

"Ok, moving on; Best Singer: Jade West.. Well yes, yes I am"

"Be careful West" Tori said teasingly "Don't want make your head too big"

"Really Vega?" She snapped incredously "That's the best you can come up with?"

The Latina simply rolled her eyes "Let's see... What's next? Best Smile; Tori Vega, oh wow first time Cat doesn't win that category"

"Whatever, let's s see the next ... _Cutest Couple?_ I feel sorry for the poor smucks who... **_Jade West and Tori Vega?!"_** The Goth exclaimed in horror, reading her own name as well as her frenemy's in her yearbook. "What in the blue **_fuck_**?!"

Tori's hands began to shake, she got her glasses out of her bag, quickly putting them on and re-checked the page of her yearbook, only to see a page sized photo of them both holding each other, underneath it she noticed the big bold letters of _**"Cutest Couple"**_ staring back at her.

"How could this have happened?!" Tori said exasperatedly _"I can't believe this"_

"More importantly _who_ do I need to hurt?" The Goth hissed evilly as she began to make chopping noises with her recently sharpen scissors.

"No! Gimme those!"

"But!"

"No Buts Jade!" Tori said forcefully "You promised you wouldn't disembowel anyone on the last week of school! Now gimme those scissors!"

"Make me!"

 _"Jade August West!"_

The older teen narrowed her eyes, ready to lash out at the other girl, only to be interrupted by a bunch of preppy girls who were giggling at them.

"Oh look they're having a lover's quarrel" One of the girls said haughtily.

"When are they not?"

The girls guffawed at that, mockingly making kissing noises which only made Jade's eye twitch with uncontrollable rage _"It's stabbing time"_

But before the Goth could've become a spur of the moment killer, a certain Latina grabbed her scissors from her hands, she gave her a warning glare to booth so Jade had to grudgingly accepted that her rusty companion would not taste blood today.

"No disembowelling!"

"Fine"

"Look, this is probably not the best way for your relationship to come public but..."

 _ **"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!"**_ Jade and Tori bellowed at the same time.

Andre raised an eyebrow "Really? You're both gonna deny that you have the hots for each other?"

 _ **"WE DO NOT!"**_

"Your eyes deceive you"

"Shut up Harris!" Jade growled dangerously "Tori may have taken my scissors but that doesn't mean I can't kick you in your special area!"

He wisely shut up right right then, but not before putting his own yearbook to protect his crotch.

Tori looked suspiciously at her best friend "Have you been spying on us?"

Andre chuckles pleasantly "Hardly... Everyone knows"

"What do you mean _**everyone**_?!" The Goth asked madly.

"Exactly what I said" The musician stated evenly "You two weren't exactly subtle in your romantic escapades, I mean there are two many to count, there is one where Cat saw Tori driving your car Jade" He counted "Last time I checked anyone who even touches it gets the evil eye, then there was the time You were holding Tori when we were all watching The Shinning, the room may have been dark but your voices weren't exactly quiet, then of course was the time Robbie spotted Tori wearing a dark jacket and _you_ Jade were wearing a pink one, how Tori convinced you to wear it amazes me, oh an then..."

"Ok, ok we get it!" The Latina yelled out "We sucked keeping our relationship a secret!"

" _Secret_ in the loose term of the word since most people would have to be blind not to see it" Andre pointed out "Otherwise you _wouldn't_ have won best couple"

Jade growled "Figures.. Now whenever I look back on this damn yearbook, I'm gonna remember this very unpleasant moment!"

Suddenly she felt a hand or more accurately a pair of fingers interweaving with her own, the Goth looked down, then her head moved to meet the owner of the hand.

Tori smiled sweetly at her "Think of it this way mi reina, at least now we can do this in public"

She pulled Jade towards her and their lips touched, the pale teenager's eyes widened in shock, but as quickly as it came it went and simply melted into the kiss, as it turned more and more heated, the girls hugged each other, not wanting to let go.

the rest of the day was uneventful, that is unless you were a random student who managed to catch Jade and Tori making out at any arbitrary location of the school.

Now while they weren't the first same-sex couple to win the title of "Cutest Couple" in Hollywood Arts history, they were by far the most memorable.

* * *

 _I love you West, I'm never letting go._

 _Vega, your ass is mine! Summer won't be the same without out._

After they signed each other's yearbook they stayed in Jade's car, staring at the night sky, holding each other.

And they never let go of each other.

* * *

 ** _I know what you are all thinking and to answer your question; yes Jade West is whipped, bet many of you didn't see that one coming._**

 ** _The phrase "Mi Reina" is actually Spanish for "My Queen" hinting that Tori wants to eventually have Jade as her prome queen._**

 ** _So anyway, the story is done, hope you all enjoyed it, I sure had plenty of fun writing it._**

 ** _While the idea was far from original I been wanting to write something Jori related to a yearbook because such a thing intrigued me since I never had such a tradition like that in my high school, so pardon me for any mistakes on how the whole yearbook experience works out._**

 ** _For those of you who noticed, the name of the fic is a parody of Ernest Hemingway's novel "True At First Light" which my title revealed that Jori is as plain as day, heh._**

 ** _So as always leave a_** ** _review, I do enjoy reading your constructive criticism, it does help me in my writing after all._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
